A Fatal Fight
by itoshii-kikyou
Summary: Takes place after Episode 153. What would happen if Kikyou did join Inuyasha and the others to find Naraku? Romance, action, some strong language and fluff. Completed! InuyashaXKikyou
1. Determined

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This chapter starts with Kikyou and Inuyasha's first meeting after she is revived. A little fluff, but serious and important to the story.

Inuyasha sat alone by the campfire. His friends were all asleep, including Kagome. Now, he could finally think. As he looked at the stars, his mind wandered back and forth, mostly settling on Kagome and Kikyou. He still couldn't believe that Kagome had chosen to save her.

_I knew she would,_ he thought to himself. Kagome was just that kind of person. But did Kikyou call out for her help? Surely Kagome just wasn't in the right place at the right time.

"I can't imagine Kikyou calling for anyone's help," the half-demon chuckled. This type of behavior was something he had always admired about the miko. Then a thought that had been troubling him rose to the surface of his mind. "Why hasn't she come to me?"

With an almost foolish pride, Inuyasha was used to being visited by Kikyou whenever she was near and something was going on. They always seemed to find each other, or to be more exact, he always seemed to run after her. But now that things were so serious with Kagome, Inuyasha knew better than to run after Kikyou. And he knew Kikyou understood such things.

_Or did she? _Did the miko still care for him? It had been a long time since they had embraced. On his side, Inuyasha admitted that he felt very little passion for Kikyou anymore. It was Kagome, her reincarnation, which made him laugh. Kagome was the one he battled with and saved. It was Kagome who was alive and in the present.

But he still loved Kikyou. Inuyasha would never admit it to Kagome, but the connection he had with the older miko was still so deep, the hanyou didn't think it would ever go away. Nor did he want it to. But Inuyasha did not like the feelings he had when he saw his former love.

Guilt. _How can I leave her alone again? There was a time when I promised I'd always be with her. But it's not fair to Kagome either._

Responsibility. _I have to protect Kikyou. I can't let her die again._

Selfishness. _If I really loved Kikyou, I wouldn't care about being alive. I would want to follow her in death._

But Inuyasha was a realistic person, and knew that Kikyou was dead, and they could never be together. And it was this rationale that enabled him to move on.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha hissed, swinging his fist into the ground. "Why does it have to be this way?" _Kikyou is always in my heart; Kagome always in my head. _

_I can never forget Kikyou, _Inuyasha admitted. _If she were alive again, I probably wouldn't have cared if Kagome were here or not. And I miss fighting with her. _

"Kikyou was a damn fine warrior." _Was? _Is.

His amber eyes watering, Inuyasha looked to the sky. He saw two objects moving towards him. They looked like ghostly paper dolls. He knew without knowing that they were Kikyou's shikigami. True to his knowledge, they bowed before him.

"Lady Kikyou is ready to see you now," one of the apparitions said softly.

"Follow us," the other intoned.

Inuyasha automatically stood. He felt as if he was almost obligated to meet Kikyou. He looked wistfully at his sleeping friends, knowing that to wake Kagome would be troublesome. _She's always so jealous, _he thought. "Better to do this by myself." He looked at the silently watchful shikigami. "Lead the way!"

The closer he got to Kikyou, Inuyasha's heart beat faster. He could see the shining of her Soul Catchers and smell her nostalgic scent. The silver-haired hanyou breathed it in deeply. _If I could die with her one day, it would be heaven, _he caught himself thinking. Then he saw her, as beautiful as ever.

Kikyou was curled up against Goshinboku, one knee against her chest. Her silky hakama pants pooled over the ground. Her head was down and her arms at her side.

_She looks dead, _Inuyasha thought eerily. But he had lied to himself about feeling no passion for her. Her ebony locks hung over her shoulder and down her back, her pale skin glowing in the light of dead souls. The miko looked up at him, opening her chocolate eyes.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was like silk, and made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. She wasn't gone, after all! Relief washed over him.

Kikyou stared silently at Inuyasha. She didn't know how he would feel, seeing that she still walked the earth. However, he appeared to be content. The hanyou reached his hand toward her, as if grabbing for something invisible, and the closed his fist around air.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said.

His voice reminded her of every day of her life that she was happy, and she hated herself for that. Forcing herself to focus on the subject at hand, Kikyou took a deep breath.

"Naraku has a plan," she began.

Inuyasha looked surprised. "But you're- you're okay. . ."

Kikyou waived her hand impatiently. "Thanks to Kagome, I am." She hated that, too. "You are planning on going to the underworld, are you not?"

He nodded wordlessly, still looking shocked. _He must have expected some emotional display, _she thought. Well, now that she knew for sure that she still loved him more than ever, it was even more so not the time to long for such things. "Take me with you," she demanded.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered. "Why?"

"Naraku wants to take Kagome's eyes," Kikyou stated. At the surprised look of Inuyasha, she continued. "To see the Shikon shard. And we both know that- while Kagome's spiritual powers are growing- her powers are nowhere near the capacity of mine."

Inuyasha looked away.

"She will be easy prey for Naraku," Kikyou went on heatedly. "She must stay behind. We will go. The others should stay as well."

This angered the dog-demon. "They won't stay!" He shouted. "I would trust them all with my life! Including Kagome," he finished quietly.

Kikyou finally showed some emotion. "You'd leave me, then? Inuyasha, this is our fight."

"Kikyou, you don't understand. Everyone has a different reason for hating Naraku. It's something we all have to do together."

"Well, then, let me come with you." It took great difficulty for the miko to say this, knowing that his friends despised her, without even mentioning her reincarnation. Inuyasha seemed to sense her struggle, for he softened and sat down next her.

"Kikyou. . ." He looked as though he didn't know what to say. She turned to him, her eyes appealing for his approval, his words. Her hand clutched at her shirt, close to her heart. _We have to do this together, _she thought. Why couldn't she just say it?

"Kikyou, I would be honored to have your bow and arrows with us in this battle," he stated with an air of arrogance. Kikyou knew this to mean that he was having turmoil about the statement. But she would take what she could get. The miko stood, using her bow almost like a crutch, as she was still too weak to get around quickly.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders from behind to prevent her from falling. Her eyes fell on the warm hand that clutched her. She was still.

"Don't worry," she said shakily. "My spiritual powers have not weakened."

Using a strength that was so effortless, he turned her around to face him. "Kikyou." His silver locks brushed her face; he was so close to her. "I don't know what I feel for you. But I do know that I care for you, and if you join us in this fight against Naraku, it will help me settle some things." He went on determinedly. "I know it's hard for you, with me and Kagome. But please," he lowered his eyes. "I need you."

"Is that true?" She said slowly.

"Yes," he nodded. "I can't lose you again, ever."

"What if I choose to return to death?" The miko questioned.

"I will leave that to you," the hanyou responded levelly. "If that is what you feel like you eventually need to do. But I will not die with Naraku still in this world, and neither will you."

Kikyou felt as if her heart were melting. She collapsed into Inuyasha's strong arms. "I would die if I could not be with you," she whispered, knowing that he was closing his eyes with pain and frustration. But she couldn't help it. She loved him. And he held her like that for a long time, before lowering her to the ground and stroking her silky black hair. She longed to touch his lips with hers, but knew this was forbidden now.

"Will Kagome allow me to meet with you all?"

"I'll deal with Kagome," the cocky hanyou retorted, before standing up to leave her again.

Author's Note: Next chapter: The groups' response to Kikyou coming along, and following the river of blood. Please review!


	2. Arrows that Find their Way

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This chapter has a little bit of everyone in it, and is more action than fluff. You do get to see Kikyou be awesome in it though! Please review!

"What?!" Sango couldn't hide her surprise. Kikyou, fighting Naraku with them? No, this wasn't right, no. . .

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Asked Miroku, glancing at Sango.

"Of course it is!" Inuyasha shouted. What was everyone's problem? "The more power we have with us, the better the chance we'll defeat Naraku!"

"But what about Kagome?" Shippo asked angrily, hopping onto the girl's shoulder. Kagome lowered her eyes and looked away. She had been silent the whole time.

Leaving a welt on the fox-demon's head, Inuyasha pulled Kagome to standing. "Let's go talk," he urged her. She nodded.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began as soon as they were out of hearing distance. "I-"

"So you think it's a good idea to have Kikyou along?" She interrupted.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be," Inuyasha answered. He continued to, at length, tell her about his meeting with the miko and what was said, conveniently leaving out the part at the end where he held her for a long time. "Anyways," he finished up, "Kikyou has just as much at stake as the rest of us. How can we tell her what she can and can't do?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, sitting down. The hanyou plopped down next to her. "Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

_Figures she'd think of something like that,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, but grabbed Kagome's hand. "Kagome, I'm counting on you to keep the peace between everyone. And remember, you saved Kikyou's life. She doesn't dislike you."

_I don't know about that, _the girl thought, but remained silent.

"Kagome, if it would make you more comfortable, I'll ask Kikyou to stay behind us a little ways, to follow on her own until the final confrontation."

"I don't know what's worse," Kagome spoke up, "being happy that you care for my feelings enough to ask her to follow behind –which is horrible- or knowing that you'll have to see her in private again."

"What?" Inuyasha stood up angrily. "That's what you're angry about? You can be such an idiot!"

"If that's the case-" Kagome also stood, "-how come you never let any of us _'meet'_ with you two?"

Inuyasha flushed darkly. "The things we talk about are mostly strategy, but I'm just trying to make her comfortable! She knows nobody likes her!"

Kagome sighed. Her good nature inspired pity towards her incarnate. "Okay, Inuyasha," she said levelly, "Kikyou can follow us from behind, but only because that way Naraku may not notice she's with us." _That's a good idea, but only partly the reason, _she admitted to herself.

"That's a good idea," the hanyou agreed. "And keep back when we finally fight him. Watch Kikyou's moves and try to emulate them."

"What?" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha shrank back.

"Or do what you like, that always seems to work," he stated quickly.

---------Kikyou followed a ways behind the group. She enjoyed it for the most part, just observing everyone and listening. The miko was surprised her reincarnation had agreed to the plan. Kagome was obviously furious, however, because she hadn't spoken to Inuyasha the entire time, and wasn't riding on his back as usual.

Finally, they met Naraku at a mountain, where the group watched a strange sequence of events in which Naraku cut open a giant bird's neck and started a river of blood flowing down the mountain.

Kikyou hadn't used her arrows yet, although she had been tempted several times by Naraku's smug glances and arrogant manner of speaking. It was really a good thing though, as she hadn't totally recovered yet, and just walking was almost hard to manage. He wasn't supposed to know she was tailing them. Then, when they reached the relm between the two worlds and met with Housenki, an old friend of Inuyasha's father, they would find the last shard and attempt to destroy Naraku.

The miko originally had wanted to let him put together the whole shard and then purify it, but with Inuyasha-tachi's different ideas, it didn't seem likely to happen. A good purifying arrow shot from her bow at the right place and right time, however… It could work. It was worth a chance. And more than worth it to be traveling with Inuyasha once more.

Then, hearing the beginnings of a fray, Kikyou readied an arrow and narrowed her eyes, straining to listen.

"You won't be following me, hanyou," Naraku was saying.

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusgia out of its sheath and it rapidly grew to its full size.

"Kagura, take care of them." Naraku ordered his underling, a Wind Demon. Kikyou noticed the bored, almost irritated look on her face as Kagura threw blades of air at the group.

"The river," the miko muttered. Naraku had jumped in and the end of the river of blood was rushing away like a current. _To the world between life and death. _"We have to jump in!" Worriedly, she noticed that although the priest and demon slayer, along with the kitsune, were following it on the Two-Tail, Inuyasha was still trying to fight Kagura. Kagome was standing nearby, arrow drawn, but with an unsure look on her face. Kikyou knew why it was there. The girl could try to shoot Kagura, but the Wind Goddess might fling her purifying arrow back at Inuyasha.

"Get on Kirara, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. He seemed to understand just what Kikyou was thinking. "You aren't any use here! Go with the others!"

"No, I won't leave you!" She stood her ground.

Kikyou moved quickly until she was almost upon Kagura from behind. Inuyasha spotted her and looked a bit surprised to see her there. The miko put a finger to her lips and Inuyasha recovered, nodding slightly. Kagome bit her lip in vexation. _What was Kikyou's plan?_

"What are you looking at, han-" Kagura started to turn, but before she could completely move, Kikyou had sent an arrow flying to the feather Kagura was sitting on and it threw her off balance.

"Come on, Kikyou! Kagome!" Inuyasha started running towards the fast-fading trail of blood, "We have to go!" He grabbed Kagome and they jumped onto Kirara, who had circled back around.

Kikyou tried to run, but her energy was gone. She panted, and her Soul Snatchers dropped as many souls into her as they could. Where she was going, they could not follow. _Will I make it in time? _She thought desperately. Her eyes closed in spite of her, and the miko started to fall.

"You guys go ahead! I have to get Kikyou!" The priestess heard a rush of steps and felt arms lifting her this way and that. As her eyes fluttered open, she realized that she was on Inuyasha's back, riding on him the same way Kagome usually did.

"You almost didn't make it Kikyou," Inuyasha said determinedly.

"I'm sorry," Kikyou whispered. "I didn't realize I was still so weak."

"Don't be ridiculous!" The silver-haired hanyou admonished. "You were right! Your miko powers are stronger than ever! Kagome and I would have been left behind as well if you hadn't stepped in!"

Kikyou managed a weak smile as she laid her head on the familiar cloth of the Fire Rat Cloak and closed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was the feel of Inuyasha's clawed hand resting reassuringly on her arm.

---------"You shouldn't have brought her, Inuyasha!" Sango was furious. "She's already too weak for battle!"

"Sango!" Kagome hissed. "Shhh!" Kikyou was awakening. _I can't believe she was riding Inuyasha's shoulders like that! _The girl was trying very hard not to sit Inuyasha. Somehow though, she was afraid to let Kikyou see her like that, being weak-minded and childish.

"You didn't see her back there!" Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome and I could be dead or left behind if it wasn't for her! She knocked Kagura off that feather of hers so we could make a move. So drop it!"

"Inuyasha's right," Miroku stepped in. "Kikyou-sama is very strong. It's good luck to have her around." He smiled as he tried to ignore the murderous looks he was receiving from everyone but Inuyasha.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha was wearing a far-off glance, and she followed it to a bejeweled creature she knew had to be Housenki. Inuyasha reached for the eye where the back pearl was hidden. His eyes watered.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

Suddenly spears of diamonds shot out from the creature.

"What's going on?" She whimpered as Sango shielded them from the shards with Hiraikotsu.

"Housenki!" Inuyasha demanded. "You made this black pearl in my eye. You know Myouga and knew my father. You're inside his grave! Explain yourself!"

---------Housenki continued speaking. "The Shikon shard's desire was to come to the place of the dead so that Naraku couldn't get his hands on it and corrupt it like all the other shards he possessed."

"That makes sense," Inuyasha agreed. _But something wasn't right about Housenki._

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

The hanyou turned to see that the creature was hurtling spears of diamond-like rock at him once more. "Hey, what gives?" He yelled as he hopped out of the way.

"The shard is black." A strong voice spoke from behind. It was Kikyou.

"I see it!" Kagome pointed. "Why?"

Kikyou looked around, trying to stand. She stumbled a bit, and Inuyasha ran over to support her. Kagome looked away angrily. "Naraku," the miko said. "He's polluting the shards."

"I can feel it as well," Miroku said. "Inuyasha, the strong evil trend of Naraku is indeed affecting Housenki."

Moving away from everyone, Inuyasha tried Kaze no Kizu. It didn't work.

_What's this? _As he fought Housenki, he was suddenly overcome with memories.

A ball was bouncing. Inuyasha was little. There was cruel laughter.

_Why? _A woman in beautiful pink robes reached for him over a bridge. His mother.

Inuyasha dropped the ball and ran into her arms. He was accepted there. He was loved. _Why am I thinking this now?_

The same feeling he had for Kagome.

And Kikyou… For so long, it was Kikyou. He'd never repeated that memory to her. He would. _A strong woman like you, Kikyou…_

After another failed Kaze no Kizu, Inuyasha shouted to Kagome. "Where's the shard?" He was frustrated by the sudden flood of memories and emotions. _This place._

"There!" Kagome pointed and Inuyasha, shouting, tried to pry it from Housenki's body. It didn't work.

"I'll try an arrow!" Kagome shot one in a flash, but it merely broke into pieces to the floor. She was shocked. "I really thought it would work."

"Quickly, Inuyasha, do another Kaze no Kizu!" Kikyou was supporting herself now.

"You're right!" He nodded. "Shoot your purifying arrow!"

Startled, Kagome readied an arrow, but Kikyou had already pierced the diamond shell of Housenki with one of her own. A foggy explosion knocked them all to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyou and Kagome shouted together.


	3. An Exchange

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This is a nice mix of emotion and action (I hope!)

Smoke clouded the ground, and when it cleared Inuyasha was lying motionless in front of Housenki's damaged body.

"Look what you've done!" Kagome pushed Kikyou out of the way and ran to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She cried. "INUYASHA!"

Kikyou stood still. Inuyasha would be all right. His demon body was made of stronger stuff than to be knocked out by Housenki, which was what appeared to have happened. Also, the miko knew instinctively that he was fine. What mattered was that he needed to rise soon.

Naraku was standing right behind him.

"Kikyou," he mused. "So you're alive. I thought it was only a rumor."

Kikyou looked dangerously angry, clenching her fists. "Naraku." _You disgusting filth._

"Thanks for your help, Kikyou," Naraku sneered at the priestess. "Now that Housenki is damaged, I can go ahead and take the shard."

"You won't be taking anything," Kikyou stated._ Hurry Inuyasha, I am weakening every few moments without my Soul Collectors near. _

Kaze no Kizu came from out of nowhere, ripping away Naraku's tentacle that was reaching for the shard.

"Oh!" The others cried in surprise.

Inuyasha was standing up, as if nothing happened. He was breathing heavily and holding the Tetsusgia. Kagome was behind him with a determined look on her face.

"Inuyasha," the evil demon's lip curled with a smile. "I see that you aren't dead."

"It'll take a lot more than an explosion to do me in! We merely did that to lure you out!" He looked over at Kikyou, who met his eyes determinedly. He had forgotten how great it was to fight with her on his side. The two of them were always thinking the same thing.

_They had that planned all along?_ Kagome thought. "When were you gonna share that information, Inuyasha?" The worried girl mumbled.

A glowing barrier immediately surrounded Naraku.

_Damn him, _thought Kikyou.

"I'll take care of him!" Inuyasha thrust his sword down and a red swirling barrier breaker appeared. "Kaze no Kizu!" As the Wind Scar ripped over Naraku, they all shielded their eyes only to find him as intact as if nothing had happened.

"Well, take this!"

"Bakuryuuha," whispered Shippo, peering anxiously from behind Sango and Miroku. "Inuyasha really means business!"

The waves of wind and energy did not fade the barrier.

"Look out, Inuyasha!" Kagome ducked, as Housenki's damaged head appeared from the diamond-like rubble it was hiding in and attacked the hanyou with sharp, hard spears.

"Shit!" Inuyasha was thrust backwards. "Kagome! Go and stand with Kikyou!"

"What?" The girl said sharply.

"Just do it! Kikyou, make a barrier, don't let anything happen to anyone." Inuyasha was clutching his chest in pain as Housenki carried his impaled body towards Naraku.

Kagome ran over to Kikyou and the others. Kikyou assumed her praying stance, only to fall to her knees. She was frustrated with herself. _Why must I take a rest after every move? _It was one thing to attack like this so soon after being revived, but without her body flowing with souls, it was even more difficult.

"I-I can't do… it." A severe look of pain washed over her face. "That last attack weakened me." She looked over to Miroku. "Monk, do you think that you can make a barrier strong enough to protect us all for a few moments?"

"I don't know, but I'll try." Miroku raised his staff and chanted from some Sutras to birth a weak, glowing barrier. Kikyou sank the rest of the way to the ground.

_Kikyou._ Inuyasha turned around sharply. _If anything happens to her here, I'll never forgive myself. _He struggled against the diamond-like spears that were stinging him with pain. _I'll get us out of this, Kikyou._ Strange; the impaled sensation was similar to the feel of an arrow through his chest. _Why am I thinking about this now? _He sighed in frustration.

"What's with her?" Shippo whispered to Kagome.

"I thought that her spiritual powers haven't weakened?" Sango mocked quietly into Kagome's ear.

Kagome looked down, frowning. _What was wrong with Kikyou? _She felt bad that everyone was so displeased with her incarnate. Although Kagome wasn't too happy about her being with them, her pure heart stung at the reproachful glances and sad circumstances towards the other miko. She remembered Inuyasha's words. _"Her spiritual powers haven't weakened. She's having some trouble getting around, but it should be better by the time we meet Naraku." _None of them had expected Naraku so soon. But now that they were here, Kikyou was trying her best.

"Listen," Kagome said firmly.

"Huh?" Sango looked over at Kagome. Miroku glanced over, sweat pouring from his brow from holding up the barrier.

"It's no wonder Kikyou's weak. We haven't exactly been helping her fend off any attacks, and she's under double duress because her Soul Collectors can't come here."

Sango took the hint and looked over at the fallen miko. "What can we do?"

"I have an idea." Kagome glanced nervously at Inuyasha, who was trying to free himself from Housenki's grasp.

The girl scooted over next to Kikyou. _Kikyou, I'm going to save you. Again. _Kagome put her hand over the place under Kikyou's shirt where Naraku had pierced her before. She leaned down, almost as if she was bowing over Kikyou.

"Please," she begged. "Please let this work."

Summoning an unknown strength inside her, Kagome's body started to glow.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over and Naraku frowned.

"Bring him to me, Housenki. Quickly." The creature's head moved more rapidly towards Naraku.

Resonating with light, a few small orbs came from Kagome's being. "Ughhh," the girl grimaced and squeezed her eyes closed, holding her hand down over the crack in Kikyou's body. The few balls of light sank into the crack. Kikyou slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened?" The miko breathed. "I was taking a rest, just for a moment, so I could-"

"You don't need to recharge now, Kikyou." Kagome said firmly.

"Kagome-sama has given some of her soul back to you," Miroku said, grunting. "And it's a good thing too. I can't hold this barrier up much longer."

Kikyou frowned. _This girl. _She turned to her panting reincarnation. "That was not necessary."

"What?" Sango gasped.

"But I will thank you," Kikyou stated. "I merely needed a few moments to allow the few souls in my body to circulate, but now I should be well the rest of the battle." She reached into her quiver.

"This," she said, pulling out a glowing arrow, "has dirt from Onigumo's grave on it. It's the only thing that really can pierce that barrier."

"In that case-" Kagome drew her bow. A cold hand stopped her on her arm.

"Not yet," Kikyou looked into the girl's eyes. _Use it well._

Kagome nodded and slipped the sacred arrow into her own quiver.

"She knows those parts of Kagome's soul are on loan, right?" Sango put her hand on Miroku's back as Kikyou formed a praying stance and quickly resurrected an unshakable barrier.

By this time, Naraku had plucked the Shikon shard from Housenki, and then thrust him and Inuyasha back into the gravesite, dislodging the hanyou from Housenki's spiky head.

_She's okay; _Inuyasha flashed a grateful smile at Kagome before turning back towards Naraku. The sight he met started him growling.

"I have it!" He yelled, laughing. "I have the shard!" He turned and floated to a rock nearby.

Suddenly, a rip in the sky near the demon made him gasp. "Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha, Kikyou and the others looked on in surprise.

_What are you doing here? _Inuyasha wondered.

Author's Note: I hope everyone liked it! Any suggestions or what you would like to see happen next, let me know. Please keep reviewing!


	4. True Strength

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

-----"Sesshomaru," Naraku intoned huskily. "You are here to fight me?"

But Sesshomaru was making a beeline for his father's tomb, angered by the hole there where the others were standing. _Defilers. _He spotted his brother, Inuyasha. Fueled with fury, he didn't even look at Naraku.

_He looks so angry, _thought Kikyou.

As he landed among the bones and rubble, he sent Inuyasha reeling with a punch that contained all of his hatred.

Rubbing his cheek and looking quite pitiful, Inuyasha questioned his older brother angrily. "What's your problem?"

_Inuyasha, _Kikyou thought fretfully. She only heard about Sesshomaru for the most part, and only met him a few times. And that was usually just passing by.

She remembered saving the girl named Rin from the Schichinintai. The girl had thanked her and ran off with the demon Lord. _Such strange choices we mortals make, _Kikyou mused. Sesshomaru was a cold man indeed.

"Worthless hanyou," boomed the demon Lord. "Defacing our father's tomb." Without another word, Sesshomaru flew towards Naraku.

"Are you okay?" Kagome ran over to Inuyasha.

"I'm fine Kagome," the hanyou stood himself up.

"Look, Sesshomaru's trying to fight Naraku!" Shippo pointed at the rock Naraku stood upon.

Naraku looked on smugly as every move the dog-demon tried failed, merely rippling his strong barrier. His sword and whip and poison claws ceased to make a dent in it.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. _This angers me. _He floated midair for a while, trying to decide what to do. His eyes flickered once more towards his father's tomb. Inuyasha-tachi was there as usual, including Inuyasha's mortal woman, Kagome. However, the miko that Naraku had killed a while back was also there. That Kikyou person.

_She should have died in that miasma, _he remembered. _And she saved Rin at that one time. I am in her debt for that._

-----"Cut open my body, Inuyasha," the weak voice of Housenki instructed.

Inuyasha looked as confused as the others felt, and was seriously wounded.

"Open my body with your sword, and Tetsusaiga will have new power."

"The power of kongoseki?" Inuyasha said quickly. "I want it."

"However," the creature continued, "if you fail, you will die."

Inuyasha laughed. "I won't fail."

_Inuyasha, _Kagome thought. "Don't do it!" She yelled.

Kikyou could hardly contain herself. _This little fool, _she fumed. _This interfering girl. Will she ever give up and let Inuyasha fulfill his destinies?_

"I accept," the silver-haired hanyou said, ignoring Kagome. He tried to slice through Housenki, but the diamond-like substance was so hard that he didn't make a dent. To make matters worse, bits of the kongouseki flew at him, wounding him.

_Will I die here? _Inuyasha thought bitterly. He glanced at Kagome, who looked close to tears. The others looked on frightfully. The hanyou stole a glance at Kikyou. The miko met his eyes forcefully, reminding him of another time long ago. _Kikyou… _His mind raced. _I will do this for you._

-----"I will let you cut me, demon." Naraku extended tentacles out towards Sesshomaru. The Lord of the Western Lands quickly sliced through them, releasing much miasma.

The miasma covered the tomb, and soon Kagome began pulling out arrows to purify it. She looked spitefully at Kikyou. "Won't you help?"

Kikyou met her eyes. "My arrows serve a much more noble purpose."

"Nobler than saving our lives? Inuyasha's life?" Kagome spat, realizing she had only one arrow left. Reaching for it, hot electricity crackled through her hand and arm. _Kikyou's arrow… It's rejecting me. _The girl thought worriedly. "Kikyou! Won't you please help?"

"Stand aside," the miko ordered. Kagome shrank back.

"What is she going to do?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Kikyou-sama knows what she's doing," he answered semi-confidently. "I think."

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said. "Show Housenki your true strength."

"My true strength?" Inuyasha questioned as another flood of miasma entered the tomb. _Her eyes, they are penetrating me. _He turned to Naraku, ignoring Housenki for the moment. _If I don't do something, everyone will die. _

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Housenki taunted. "Not strong enough to receive my true power?"

"Shut up!" The hanyou yelled. "How strong can I really be if I let my friends die?" Then what Kikyou had said dawned on him. _Show him… My true strength._

_Yes, Inuyasha, _Kikyou's heart leaped.

Although he knew it was useless, Inuyasha sent a Kaze No Kizu ripping through Naraku. Of course, it didn't make a dent. But this time, everyone gazed in shock at the barrier. It was surrounded by kongouseki.

"Your sword!" Shippo pointed, drawing attention to Tetsusaiga, which was now covered in the slivers of diamonds as well.

Housenki spoke. "If you would have continued fighting, you would have died. But protecting your friends is your true strength, and the one reason Tetsusaiga was made. You have _inherited _Kongousouha." With that, his body cracked in half.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha limped over to her. "Thank you."

Kikyou leaned over, inspecting his wounds and holding his back with her hand.

_To be with Kikyou always felt so good, _he thought. "Kikyou, you've always supported me."

"That is what I'll always do," Kikyou said, and smiled; a rare sight that delighted Inuyasha. He held her in his arms. "Oh!" she gasped, surprised.

Kagome flushed, enraged.

"Please, Inuyasha," Kikyou whispered. "Let us celebrate this small victory when Naraku has been defeated."

"There isn't going to be any celebration!" Kagome shouted furiously. "What do you think you're doing, Inuyasha! Come fight Naraku and get your hands off Kikyou for crying out loud!"

Realizing what he was doing, the hanyou blushed and awkwardly stepped away from Kikyou.

"All right, Naraku! You're going down!"


	5. Kagome and Kikyou's Feelings

-----Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

"Be careful, Inuyasha!" Even though things were growing more and more intense between her beloved hanyou and Kikyou, Kagome still couldn't stand to see Inuyasha in danger.

With a cocky smile she knew so well, Inuyasha jumped from rock to rock until he was close enough to Naraku to use Koungsouha on him. "You guys wait here! I'll finish off this asshole!"

With the battle seemingly in hand, Shippo peeked out from his hiding place next to Kirara. "Wow, Kagome looks really angry."

"How could Inuyasha do that to her?" Sango asked through clenched teeth. She looked at Kagome's worried face, and then over to Kikyou's calm, collected one. "Kikyou doesn't even look concerned."

Miroku wanted to explain that Kikyou knew Inuyasha would prevail, and that was the cause for her coolness, but Kagome was in hearing distance and the monk didn't care to feel that cold gaze in his direction.

Kikyou knew that Inuyasha's friends were watching her, judging her. _They are different from me, _she realized. _They are alive. _She remembered the way they had bantered and joked around on the way to the river of blood earlier. _Unless confronted directly by danger, they haven't a care in the world. _"That's not true," she argued quietly with herself. "They all have horrible memories, just the same as me." _But at least they can be with the ones they love. _

The miko looked at her reincarnation, whose hands were clasped together, waiting on Inuyasha's safe return. She really did love him.

The monk and the demon-slayer were also in love. They were quiet about it, but you could tell. _When you've been in love yourself. _Even the young kitsune had a friendly companionship with the group. _I'm the only one who doesn't belong, _the miko thought sadly.

As if reading her mind, Kagome walked up to Kikyou. It was as if she was fighting a battle inside herself. Finally, she asked "What are your intentions after we destroy Naraku?"

"If we destroy Naraku," Kikyou replied. The few parts of her soul that Kagome had given to her were making her more alive, and an annoyance burned beneath her skin. She quietly let it fester.

"What do you mean 'if'? Inuyasha is a great fighter, and we can't lose now that he has Kongousouha!"

"If you have learned anything, Kagome-" The girl gasped to hear Kikyou say her name, "-it's that while powers may help us win battles, the true wars we wage are in our souls."

"Not everyone is like you, Kikyou," Kagome said hotly. "Some of us want to lead happy lives, and let others do the same."

"Really?" Kikyou turned to face her rival. "Do you think life for Inuyasha will ever be easy? Life with you is something he will find hard to face while still thinking of me." She couldn't stop a small smirk that played across her lips.

Kagome got so close to Kikyou that her finger was in the miko's face.

"I'm worried about Kagome," Shippo whispered.

"I'm more worried about Kikyou," Sango replied.

_What am I doing? _Kikyou asked herself. She didn't realize it, but fighting so close alongside Inuyasha was the most time they'd spent together in a long while. It had made her want to be with him so much, she couldn't stand the thought of leaving his side again. She motioned for Kagome to sit next to her.

"I'll stand, thank you," the girl said haughtily.

"I know you love Inuyasha," Kikyou began.

_Well, at least she can acknowledge that much, _Kagome thought.

"However, I feel as though you don't believe I do," the miko finished.

"Well, I think that you and Inuyasha used to love each other, but now you can't forget each other. And you used to want to kill him, but now you talk to him like a normal person, not like you're in love," Kagome reasoned. _I can't believe I'm talking about this with Kikyou._

"I also didn't know for sure that I loved Inuyasha still," Kikyou said, shocking the other girl, who had fully expected Kikyou to deny everything. "You know how consumed with hatred I used to be. And you'd be bitter, too, if you had died and then saw the love of your life move on with someone else." She said this gently, without accusation.

Kagome lowered her head. "Yeah, I guess."

"I knew I still loved him… When I died a second time at Naraku's hands." Her deep brown eyes stared into Kagome's.

Kagome brought her hand to her mouth in a small gasp. "You mean, at the Pure Mountain, when Inuyasha arrived too late."

Kikyou smiled a sad sort of smile. "I don't blame him for that. But as I was falling down into the ravine, my last thought was of him." She looked away in the direction of Inuyasha's attacks on Naraku. "I thought about a time when he was in the sakura, watching me, he was always by my side."

Kagome caught a glimpse of the miko's eyes, and they resembled her own. A young woman totally and completely in love.

"He doesn't know it," Kikyou continued, although Kagome wished she would stop, "but he was by my side then, as I was dying. I have no regrets."

Kagome couldn't stop the tears that were building up in the corners of her eyes. She hesitantly put her hand on the other woman's shoulder. At the slight touch, Kikyou's distant look returned to her normal one. "It's okay, Kikyou. We'll figure all of this out." _I don't know how, but I have to be with Inuyasha as well, _Kagome thought worriedly.

Kikyou shrugged the girl's hand off her shoulders. _Why must she be so compassionate? _The miko wondered. _No wonder Inuyasha is drawn to her. _In a moment of weakness, Kikyou smiled curtly. "You have taken my place to heal Inuyasha's heart. Will I have the chance to do the same? Will someone be able to heal me?"

Although she clearly meant Inuyasha, Miroku was on the verge of raising his hand and volunteering, but Sango shot him a warning glance. "She's not even alive, you pervert," she seethed quietly, admitting that she also had been listening to the conversation.

Catching her wits, Kikyou stood up. "The time is drawing near." She pulled an arrow from her quiver, pointing it at Naraku, who kept raising new barriers as soon as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took them down with combined attacks. _They don't even realize that they are working together, _Kikyou thought, amused.

Kagome also stood up, reaching for her last arrow. Feeling the power shock her again, she mumbled, "Will I ever get to use this thing?"

-----Inuyasha looked down at his father's tomb, only to see that Kikyou had an arrow drawn. _What does she plan to do? _He wondered wildly. _Can you help me, Kikyou?_

-----Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last in this story, so please review and let me know what you'd like to see happen.


	6. Fatal Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Maybe I'll be able to stretch this out into two more chapters. I don't know for sure, but I'll try! Thank you for all your support! 

_What's Kikyou doing? _Inuyasha thought. As usual, he thought he had the situation in hand. _All Sesshomaru's doing is getting in my way, _he griped to himself.

-Back on the ground, Kagome watched as Kikyou shot an arrow directly at Naraku.

The arrow met with Inuyasha's Kongousouha, twisting and twirling until it shattered the barrier.

"Hooray, Kikyou!" Shippo shouted.

"This is nothing," the miko replied with a small smile. "It will only allow Sesshomaru to weaken Naraku. Then we will take him, Kagome."

"Huh? Me?" The girl looked surprised.

"Yes. The combination of our spiritual powers should be more than enough to destroy him."

Kagome nodded determinedly. "I'm ready." She pulled out the arrow and at last, it let her take it from the quiver.

-Meanwhile, Naraku was laughing at the sight. _Kukuku… That pitiful girl wants to kill me? I can appreciate the challenge from Kikyou, but this… This is laughable. _With that, he shot out a long tentacle.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned around.

Kagome let out a long scream as the tentacle pierced her through the chest, then returned to its owner.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. She ran over to the girl's body. Miroku was holding a trembling Shippo.

"Will Kagome be okay?" The kitsune asked.

"Of course," Miroku said soothingly, but he really didn't know for sure.

Kikyou stared at the girl. _I think I can save her, but first… _She steadied her arrow again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped over to the girl, shaking her vigorously. "What's wrong with you, Kikyou? Can't you do something?"

"We kill Naraku first!" Kikyou said.

"No!" Inuyasha screamed. "Save Kagome!"

"Inu…Yasha," Kagome groaned.

"Yes?" He held her hand.

"Trust Kikyou… I've got a little while longer…" She trailed off, blood seeping from her wound.

Inuyasha stripped some cloth from his cloak and wrapped it around her stomach. "Sango! Miroku! Come over here and watch Kagome. And make DAMN sure she doesn't die!"

They quickly moved Kagome over behind some bones and rubble.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Trust me," Kikyou said with a pained look.

"All right, but she'd better not die!" The hanyou lashed out.

Naraku was laughing, dodging Sesshomaru's blows. _Pitiful fools, _he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou grabbed his arm. "Listen to me."

Distracted, Inuyasha finally rested his eyes on her.

"I am going to channel my spiritual energies and Kagome's as well." As the hanyou started to interrupt, she silenced him with her hand. "When I give the word, use Kongousouha."

"No way! I'm going to kill Naraku! Your way won't work!" Inuyasha prepared to leave, but Kikyou caught him by his cloak. _It's now or never, _she thought, and pulled him close to her.

"What do you think you're-" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence as Kikyou kissed him. His eyes widened at the once familiar feel of the cold lips. But there was something different this time.

"Kikyou," he murmured. "Your lips, they're on fire." He leaned down and kissed her again, this time venturing his tongue into her mouth. _This is really not the time, _he thought as he felt himself become aroused. He finally pulled away.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sango asked bitterly, as Miroku covered Shippo's eyes.

"Inuyasha, that's my spirit you taste. Now, are you ready to trust me or not?" The miko stated determinedly.

"I'm ready," Inuyasha stared in wonder, running his fingers over his lips.

Kikyou went over to Kagome. "This might hurt a bit," she said kindly. Kagome winced in pain as Kikyou dipped her arrowhead into the wound, bringing back with it a glowing residue.

"This is blood, and spirit," the miko explained to the others. "Inuyasha, are you ready?"

"Never better," the hanyou replied, glancing at Kagome. "Let's please hurry, I don't know if she can hold on much longer." He slammed down Tetsusgia, emitting shards of kongoseki. "Naraku, prepare yourself!"

Naraku smiled. "Give me all you have, you pathetic hanyou!"

Kikyou nodded. _Trust me._

_I trust you, Kikyou. _Inuyasha slammed Naraku with Kaze No Kizu combined with Kongousouha. "Now Kikyou!"

"What!" Naraku looked on in surprise as Kikyou shot an arrow that somehow fused with Kongousouha, piercing through his heart. Heat raced up his body, devouring him of his powers. Unwillingly, he dropped the shard.

"Take this!" Sesshomaru swooped in with Tokijin, slicing Naraku's face in half.

Suddenly, unexplainably, Hakoudoushi appeared above the demon's head.

"Damn it!" Kikyou cried, reaching for another arrow. "This is it!" She started to shoot, when Inuyasha whirled her around.

Author's Note: All right! I can do another chapter. Find out what happens to Kagome, and to Kikyou and Inuyasha!


	7. Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Inuyasha.

Author's Note: This is the end, I hope you all like it. I tried to stay as true to character as possible.

-_What's this? _Kagome thought, drifting in and out of consciousness. She remembered the feel of an arrow in her flesh, burning her. She recalled shocked gasps from Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, and Inuyasha embracing Kikyou… _What! He didn't, _the girl thought wildly. _Did he kiss her while I lay here dying? _That's what she was doing.

More pain, and something wet. _Blood… _It was all around her. _Is that from me? _Kagome thought semi-lucidly. There was yelling now. She strained to hear.

"Kikyou! You promised you'd save Kagome! Do it now!"

"Inuyasha, she's not ready yet!"

_Ready?_

"Let me kill Naraku and Hakoudoushi!" Kikyou was pleading forcefully.

Then it all went black.

-"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to the girl. "Kikyou! She's gone!" He slammed his fist into the ground.

Sighing, Kikyou lowered her arrow. "Naraku, I will see you another day," she whispered as Hakoudoushi sucked his master away into the waking world. The miko then walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"She's not gone," Kikyou said. She narrowed her eyes. "The imps have not surrounded her yet."

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. Then, he looked into Kikyou's eyes. They were large and sad, and she looked away. _Of course, _he remembered. _Kikyou can destroy the imps that come for the dead in the same way Sesshomaru's sword can._ He looked up quickly to see that his older brother had already vanished from sight.

"I did it again, didn't I, Kikyou?" Inuyasha looked down at the ground, away from Kagome. "I didn't trust you."

"Inuyasha," Kikyou began, tears pooling in her eyes.

"No! Damn it! I didn't trust you, and now Naraku's gotten away again! We could have had him!" Inuyasha slammed his hand against the ground, grinding it there until his knuckles bled. The others looked on silently. "And you can easily heal Kagome," he admitted.

"Yes," Kikyou stated, kneeling before the girl. Finally spying the imps, she reached a finger out and purified them out of existence. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out some herbs. Praying over them, a few soul-like orbs emerged from her body and seemingly went into the leaves. Kikyou then placed the leaves over the wound in Kagome's chest. It started to heal almost immediately.

"Kikyou-sama is quite powerful," Miroku mumbled.

"I'm glad she's giving Kagome some of that soul back," Sango replied, happy inside that her friend would be okay. Grudgingly, she admitted, "Kikyou is very strong."

"And pretty," Shippo acknowledged. "But she looks kind of sad now."

A strong light emitted from Kagome's wounds and the girl started to sit up, dazed.

"Kagome, you're okay!" Inuyasha cried as he pulled her close.

"Inu…Yasha?" The girl said slowly. "Where is Naraku? Who brought me back? I was almost gone." Squinting her eyes, Kagome saw Kikyou's back. "Ki…Kikyou!" She choked out. "Where are you going?"

The miko turned, and walked back over to the group. "I almost forgot to give this back to you. See that Naraku gets it again so that I can purify the completed Shikon No Tama."

Sango winced, knowing that one of the last shards was in her brother Kohaku's back, and was the only thing keeping him alive.

Kagome sat up completely. "Thank you for saving me, Kikyou."

Her cold demeanor returning, Kikyou didn't even look at her reincarnation. "It was almost a fatal fight for you, Kagome. One day I won't always be here to save you or Inuyasha." She gave the shocked hanyou a frosty gaze. "And I'm sure you look forward to that day."

Inuyasha reached out his arm for Kikyou, then, embarrassed, pulled away. He sighed. _I'll let her go. That's what I always do. _Lifting Kagome onto his back, he gestured at the others. "Let's go."

-A Few Days Later

-"You're going to see Kikyou again?" Kagome was outraged. "Are you going to let her kiss you some more?"

Inuyasha flushed. _I can't believe she remembers that. I thought that she had fainted. _"I don't know what you mean," he denied. "I just want to see what she's found out about Naraku." Without waiting for a response, he ran off into the woods.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

"It can't be helped," Shippo said.

-Inuyasha could smell Kikyou before he saw her. She was under Goshinboku again, as usual. Her Soul Collectors were refilling her and she looked weak.

"Kikyou," he said softly.

"Inuyasha," the miko returned coldly. "Why are you here? I'm sure there are other things more important to you right now. Besides," she said angrily, "you don't trust me, do you?"

"That's bullshit!" The hanyou yelled. "I came here just to see you!"

Kikyou looked at him skeptically.

"It's true," he went on seriously. "Kikyou, fighting with you again, walking side by side with you, it's reminded me of so many things."

"Things?" She looked a little less cynical.

"Being with you," he grabbed her hand. She drew her breath.

"Why do you say these things to me, and then go away to her?" Kikyou looked up at him spitefully.

_I wish she wouldn't look at me with those eyes. _Inuyasha took a deep breath. "The truth is Kikyou, I love you and Kagome." Kikyou couldn't believe he admitted that to her.

"Then why are you here?" She said angrily.

He grinned, looking like his old self. "Because I love you more." With that, he leaned down and kissed her.

It was Kikyou's turn to be surprised. She fell into his arms, and he welcomed her. _Even in this imitation clay body, he still loves me, _her heart rejoiced.

When Inuyasha finally broke their kiss, he cupped Kikyou's face with his hand. "Promise me that, wherever I am, you will be close by," he whispered.

"I will always be near you," Kikyou pledged. "Aren't I always?" _I wish I could be with you forever, Inuyasha._

As if he could read her mind, Inuyasha kissed her hand. "Forever?"

"Yes, Inuyasha."

His heart feeling lighter than it had in a long time, Inuyasha started back to the campsite. _As long as I have Kikyou to love and to love her in return, my life has meaning. _Embarrassed at himself, the hanyou was eager to return to his friends. He couldn't wait, however, until the next time he met with Kikyou.

"Kikyou, I will see you soon," he whispered, turning around to watch her walk in the other direction. "Sooner than you think."

Author's Note: There, I hope you all liked it, even if it was a little fluffy. I also tried to leave it with an open ending, something that I thought may actually, could possibly happen in the anime (even though I know it won't)! Domo arigato for the reviews!


End file.
